1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with removable housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, Miniaturization has become a trend in the consumer electronics industry. Such as Apple's fashionable Mac Air, iPhone, Amazon's Kindle E-book and so on. Therefore, it's easy to realize that connectors used in these shrinking devices are also facing a need for small size.
Hence, an electrical connector with low profile is desired continually.